Sweet Taste Of Revenge: Part Five of From Out of The Shadows
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Kani surana hated the circle for as long as she can remember since the day they killed some of her clan mates. Now her chance to escape forever has come. find out how this dalish born circle chained mage escapes and gets revenge against her guards. together with help from the wardens and her fade creature lover name Envie she will break the chains that bind her.


_**Sweet taste of revenge**_

 _ **Part of the series From out of the shadows: circle elf origin; Kani Suranna**_

 _ **Envie means desire in French**_

Kani looked around her seeing only the green twisted landscape of the fade and sighed "Just once I would like to start the night with a dream not a free trip to the bare fade is that too much to ask for?" she asked to no one in particular in her smooth Orlesian sounding voice, that came from many years learn the language. "Now my dear where would the fun be in that?" a deep purring feminine voice that caused shivers down Kani's spine whispered in her ear. Turning Kani bit back a sigh though from pleasure or annoyance it was hard to tell as they were swirling around inside her head in equal measure. The being before her floated spinning, twisting and diving in the air just before her, it was an old friend and enemy in one a corrupted spirit of purpose who was somehow not a desire demon but also not a spirit. The being in question was something not mentioned in the books and tomes of the tower library, trust her she had looked hard. The thing's name was envie and she claimed not to want to possess Kani and that she only wanted memories of the waking world.

Envie had appeared before her for the first time just after her first period when she was ten it had been sixteen years since then and it was now a nightly game they played. Envie traded sexual pleasure and knowledge along with lessons in magic and fade walking to Kani in exchange for learning about mages and the waking world. The deal was a good one and was working well she just liked to play hard to get some times to tease the spirit. She had always love the female body far more than men as they were to hairy bulky and she did not enjoy sex with them, she preferred women as it was easier to have fun and they were softer no matter how hard they worked besides she loved playing with tits and men just did not have that. "So how are you tonight my dear you side your harrowing is coming up soon?" Envie asked "it is going to be tonight so that is why I wanted to get some normal sleep before I am dragged off for It." she responded. Kani had learned how to walk into others dreams and steal the knowledge she needed another lesson from Envie so she knew that from Cullen's dreams that it was tonight. "Ah I see, then how about we have some fun to help you relax before you are dragged off for that boring dance with pride." Envie said. "How do you know it will be Pride and not desire?" Kani asked she had not risked walking into either the first enchanter's or the knight commander's dreams as no one knew that she was a somniari or dreamer she told no one as it would most likely be used to justify making her tranquil. "I hear the demon mouse talking about how his pet human sold him another mage in exchange for blood mage knowledge." "Who in the maker's tits sold me down river like that!" she demanded "That would be your clinger Jowan my dear." Envie said in a purring voice reaching for the ties on Kani's robe. "I don't be live it I help the weakling and this is the thanks I get." She said shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she reached her hands up and framed Envie's face with her hands tracing the cheekbones of the demon she leaned forward and captured Envie's lips with her own and kissed her deeply wanting to push all thoughts of the harrowing and Jowan out of her mind and focus on the willing woman in her hands.

Envie purred from the kiss, this was why she had chosen not to try and possess humans like this one it was far more fun and pleasurable to simply trade pleasure and knowledge for the memories of the waking world. Along with the fact that when she rutted in the fade with a dreamer she got feed power from the fade without draining her human's power making her human far more open to pleasure when there was no real down side. The human had shown over the years a remarkable talent for dealing with demons and spirits in equal measure, she made deals and was not afraid to sacrifice her fellow mages if needed but only of the deal's benefits were far out reaching of the cons. This deal making was unique in the way that she may give a demon a person to possess but she would then help prepare the mage in offering to resist the demon that way she lost nothing and gained far more than the deal and the demon gained nothing at all, this made Envie feel something beyond lust for the human as odd as it was she loved her human and that had changed her even more than anything. The human had even sweeten their deal six years ago when she started training to be a spirit healer, she used Envie for her healing spirit instead of wisps or actual healing spirits like healing or compassion. This action made Envie love her even more and turned her from a half spirit of purpose and half demon of desire into something not seen in the fade since before the veil had been made, something that when Envie had learn of she was mad that the old elven god fen'harel been so stupid something Envie agreed with.

Kani's hands moved off Envie's face and moved to cup her breasts that were just larger than hand size the perfect size in her mind just enough to feel them spill over in your hands but not so big you could not play with them easily the clothes melted off both of them as if they had never been there. Envie's own hand carded through Kani's hair that was cut to shoulder length that was pulled back into a high ponytail now hung loose as Envie played with it, Envie showed why fucking a desire spirit was one of the best things out there. Her tail slipped between Kani's legs tracing idle designs without touching the spots that were starting to burn, Kani's hips started to rock against the tail silently begging for more. Envie pulled Kani up to her lips again kissing her as the tail start its wickedly pleasure play, moved feather light over Kani's folds and clit teasing it out of its hood to swell. Once she was starting to sink into please Kani felt the hard but smooth ridges of Envie's scaled tailed start to press hard to the point where pain and pleasure mixed and heightened both of the sensations this was something on Envie knew about her all her other partners had treated her like she treated them gentle and loving, which is how she likes to do it for her playmates and lovers but she love feeling pain and pleasure mixing from hard fucking or just plain being whipped or beaten. It was weird she knew that is why she never did it outside of the fade. The first time she found out about tastes was when she had been whipped by the Templars for accidently helping Anders escape that was also the day that her pain woke her magically sealed memories.

Envie's tail sharply thrust in to Kani to cry out in a heady mix of pain and pleasure as one of Envie's hands move lower to use her clawed hands to grind her clit making her weak in the knees from pleasure. She fell back when Envie guided her down on to a four-poster bed with silken sheets of a royal blue, Envie left Kani's mouth to bite hard on her pulse point at the same time as a particularly hard thrust and stroke of her Cunt with her talons causing her to scream hard and she came violently clamping around the tail of her lover soaking her demon's talons and violet hands. Envie let out a please purring sound that caused Kani to shiver harder in the aftermath of her violent orgasm "My turn my pet." Envie whispered in sultry voice in Kani's ear breath ghosting over the back of Kani's neck. Kani nodded ready to enjoy the second thing that gave her pleasure serving someone else, it was glorious to be free of having to worry about being perfect for everyone around her expected her to be the best as she was very talented, and she hated have to meet everyone's expectations without anyone asking what she wanted. She had not wanted to be a healer she had want to be trained as a knight-enchanter but the knight-commander banned that practice along with the war mage training so with her talent for healing she was forced into spirit healer training with that chantry worshiping magic is a sin old bat wynne.

The bed vanished dumping Kani harshly to the ground, Envie now sat in an Orlesian chair marked by its high back and spindle like legs and arms. It was made of pure black glossy wood with deep red velvet padding, on the chair sat Envie there looking royal dressed in a garter belt of a deep blue to offset her lavender skin with thigh high smooth supple red dyed leather boots with black ribbon lacing in a corset pattern on her torso was a corset of a pale purple with bright red lacing and black embroidery in the patterns of dragons flying that actually seemed to move. Kani herself was now dress a garter belt stockings and a thong that barely covered anything with a bra that cupped her fair sized breasts on the lower half leaving her nipples and everything above them exposed the clothes were the same color as Envie's skin, she also had a pure black collar that fit snugly around with matching cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Her brown hair was now braided and pulled back at the base of her head, make up now dyed here lips a venom green that matched he cat like eye's –that caused everyone in the tower to call her fad touched- a black Kohl eyeliner made her venom eyes stand out more sharply and make her skin seem even more ghostly pale. Attached to her collar was a red leash that the end was held loosely held in Envie's talon capped fingers, the sight and feel of both them made Kani shudder with anticipation.

"Come here kneel before me, hands behind you back and using only you mouth and tongue bring me to climax and mind you posture." Envie said with a sharp tug of the leash causing Kani to stumble as she was rising to walk over. "Who said pets could stand you must walk as only a good pet would." Her voice sharp with reprimand reinforcing it with another sharp tug of the leash. Kani instantly dropped to her knees and crawled over to her master who spread her legs sliding forward on the seat to let Kani have access to her cunt. Kneeling with her hands on the other arm's elbow behind her back she bent to perform the command given mind full of her posture. She started to lick at the demons lower lips enjoying the salty taste giving the source of the fluid special attention, after serval minutes the demons breath was coming in pants and Kani's jaw was start to cramp but she kept going knowing the demon was near. With one last tender lick the spirits claws clawed painfully trough her hair as the spirit threw its head back in a shuddering gasp. "Very good my pet but that is all the time we have tonight as I sense you Templar guards come to wake you, before you go I will tell you this mouse will give up when you expose him I the test then I will kill and devour his power after he leaves you." Envie said leaning down and capturing her pets lips purring at the taste of herself on her loves lips, she would never share her with another spirit like this she may take lovers in the waking world but anyone serious must also be open to Envie that and been added to their agreement in the last few years. She let the human wake just as the Templars reached out to touch her so they would not sense Envie's presence in Kani's mind.

Kani came awake just as the Templars reached her bed they grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out of bed and shoved her towards the door, her hate of the Templars reared its head wanting to kill them all. The rage had not always been this bad but after years of abuse and too many times help talk a friend down from suicide after being raped and having been beaten in such a way that it was border line rape. That beating had been the last straw as it broke the magic seal that is placed on almost all young 'poor or hated or hurt' recruits, the memory seal blocked your memory so that you would not remember how you came to the tower. In her case it had been when her dalish clan had been attacked when she was eight years older the clan had fled but her mother keeper Marethari Talas lost her in the chaos of the fight the clan got away but not without a heavy price the loss of many hunters and one of its mages. The circle had changed her last name but left her first name as it did not sound so dalish. So for the crime of taking her from her family she would never forgive the Templars for as long as she drew breath.

Climbing the tower and being prodded by the Templars when they thought that she was not going fast enough. They finally reached the harrowing chamber, the knight-commander and first-enchanter were speaking but she ignored them, she should have been harrowed years ago but they kept her back in hopes that she would do something to get herself made tranquil or killed. It was well known that she was responsible for a number of Templar deaths and them gong made but there was never proof so they could do nothing and no one mourned them as every time it came to light that they had been abusing the mages horribly, finally the old bastards stopped talking and gestured for her to drink from the basin in the center of the room. As Kani approached she saw the other Templars tense up the only one who did not look on with an expression of hope for her death was the Templar Cullen who was one of the ones she hated most, the reason why was that he was the one who held her down for her beating then said he felt bad about it along with the fact that he followed her around with puppy eyes that made Kani want to throw him off the top of the tower how dare he lust after one of his charges with romantic feeling that was worse than pity and way worse than the lust or rage that caused the rapes. Stepping forward she felt like laughing the herbs she kept hidden did a better job of getting her into the fade than this shite, still best get this over with thought Kani and drank deeply then settled at the foot of the basin to show the Templars just how much control over her power she really had.

Kani watched the world come into focus around her, noticing that it was the raw fade she started forward stretching out her magic senses to find the demon fast so she could go back to Envie for more fun or maybe so fade walking to a place she had never been which was becoming far harder to do as she could not physically travel it limited how far from her body she could go. Reaching the base of a small downward incline a pride demon sat in the form of a mouse, 'that is too funny a pride demon named mouse chooses to look like a mouse.' She said in her head. Kani approached Mouse and before it could speak she gathered lighting like a whip in her right hand and struck mouse across the face with it and said "Alright pride the dance is over I can feel your taint so be a good little demon and run a long and I will not kill you here and now." She said in a very condescending tone, she was all most disappointed she had thought they would have sent a stronger demon after her. "How did see through me?" asked mouse as it flashed to is true demon form. "Wow I have never met a demon that could not sense that fact that I am a dreamer!?" she said shocked at how stupid this demon was. "What that is not what the mages promise, me but fair is fair I will leave elf." Mouse flashed out and the fade start to fade away. Just as she was about to wake up she heard the sweet silky voice of Envie purr in her ear "thank you my love when next you come to me I will treat you to the best night of pleasure you could possibly imagine" Kani shuddered Envie got this way whenever Kani helped her kill and eat a demon for whatever reason Envie was closer to a spirit than a demon so she only killed demons that preyed on mortals and killed them not ones like her who only took a little power from each person, but their relationship was unique as a dreamer she had enough power in the fade to fed Envie all own her own so Envie never used anyone else but she was also very protective of her as well.

To say the Templars were shocked when seconds after she started the trail more than one Templar shouted for Cullen –who had been give the killing blow right- to strike even the knight-commander was thinking that when the mages in the room shouted that the demon was gone and she was pure. No one was less shocked than the first enchanter as he had an inkling that she might just be a dreamer but he would never speak of it as that would mean death or worse for the girl and no matter how much she hated all of them it was his duty to protect the mages as best he could. The girl got up looked at them slowly then spoke "well this was boring but I guess I win the pot of best on how long it would take for my harrowing." She then turned and walked out not even glancing at anyone, they all stood there stunned as never in the history of the circle had anyone finished the harrowing in less than a candle mark without failing. The knight-commander spoke first "Back to your post's all of you!" he snapped, he had been hoping beyond hope that she would die in that trail he had a feeling that the memory seal had been broken some time ago when Templars with clean records started dyeing not just the corrupt ones. The Templars who died in the most painful and slow manners all had one connection they were the ones who had driven the dalish savages off 21 years ago and that was when they found her among the dead of the dalish.

Kani felt a thrill of joy from the look on their faces! It was amazing it made it hard to get to sleep but with the help of the dreamer herbs she was back with her lover spending the night in brutal pain filled bless. But all fun things come to an end and she woke up to find Jowan the little snake who sold he down river badgering her with questions, finally when she had enough "Stop why should I tell you anything!" she snapped and the man had the gall to look offended. "You sold me to a demon you ass now you want my help with passing your own!" at that Jowan paled realizing that somehow she had learned about it. "I am sorry I thought blood magic would make me a better mage but I never meant to deal with a demon. I knew you could beat it so I sent it to you!" Jowan said panicking hoping his mistake would not cost him his closest friend. "Jowan I am not mad that you used blood magic it is just another form of magic and not really wrong unless mishandled. I am just mad that you did not warn me about the demon." She said in a calm voice her accent less noticeable with her now calm. "I forgive you besides I had an easy time because of that the demon was trying to be subtle but failed allowing me to pass in record time."

A few minutes more of talking and she was off to see Irving the first enchanter, she loathed going to him even though he was her master she hated him for never understanding her and Anders when they escaped. They had both escaped many times because of the abuses they had seen. Kani and Anders had both placed in solitary for their last escape attempt and now Anders was gone again, she had been raped while in solitary and had been threatened with tranquility if she breathed a word about it. She however had gotten the last laugh as they were drive mad weeks later while she had been imprisoned so it could not have been her was the thought of the Templars but it had been her since she was a dreamer she could walked in and break their minds in the dreams. Reaching the first enchanters office she saw a strange sight the first enchanter and knight-commander were fighting again but what was odd was the man in warden armor, armor she had only seen in memories in the fade. After the commander left Irving revealed that her Phylactery was going to be move at the end of the week due to a lack of available Templars to run the errand as some mages were heading south for the war. If they were smart they would be sending her with them as she was a very powerful healer. Irving asking her to escort the man named Duncan back to the guest quarters.

When they reached the guest quarters she stepped in after him and saw that there was four others who were not wearing the armor of the wardens, Duncan explained that they were recruits waiting to join. She knew from the memories what the joining was had what was needed, the fact that he was recruit and that he already had one mage who by his presence seemed to be a form of war apostate she had an idea. "Say Duncan may I ask you something?" she asked in a smooth voice looking at the warden. "Yes what is it?" he responded wondering what it was as this was the mage he had come in hopes of recruiting. She looked around then touched a pendent around her neck as spoke a word and a blue light wrapped around the group. "There now we can talk freely they will not be able to hear us all they will hear is boring chatter. My question is that would you be willing to use the right of conscription on me when you leave, I am talented healer and something the circle does not know is that I am a dreamer." She said. Duncan was shocked that he would not need to try and convince her to join, before he could respond Loki broke in with an astounded voice. "You're a dreamer!" "Yes I have hidden the talent for years now." "Duncan we need her a dreamer should not be in the circle one wrong move and she will be killed by the Templars, her powers could come in handy for our deal." Loki said with a look in his eyes that said he was already thinking about everything he could do with a dreamer helping him and his research. "Very well I had come intending to convince you to join but I now see that will not be needed. Ready yourself we will be leaving tomorrow be packed for then." He said secretly happy that things were going well for once. Nodded she turned and waved her hand in farewell and the magic faded.

Meeting Jowan outside he led her to the chantry were he and his lover lily spoke about how Jowan was going to be made tranquil and needed Kani's help in escaping. After agreeing to help see quickly packed her belongings and then went back to Duncan. "Duncan there is a bit of a change in plans I am planning to help a friend escape and in the process I will be destroying my Phylactery so please be ready I have a feeling this will be a trap and I will need you to invoke the right soon than planned if that is alright." Duncan gave his word they would be ready and waiting, the reason he was going along with this change was it would result in his new mages both being untraceable by the Templars should they try and hunt them.

Getting the rod of fire was easy as she had already been planning a study with one for creating a new type of veil fire, so she just got senior enchanter torrien to sign the form early saying that she want to get an early start now that she was an enchanter. After meeting Jowan and lily in the basement they entered the room and she stopped dead, "The rod will not work I can feel nullifying wards all over the door and room it will stop the magic." Jowan started to panic but she just walked over to the over door leading deeper into the basement and burned the locks off. "Come on if we reach the artifact room we can break through the wall there." She said in a sharp voice to get the pair following her to calm down. "How do you know that?" Jowan asked in a worried voice. "Simple I found an old tome the other day that showed the layout of the basement." She said not mentioning the fact that she walked these halls many times in the fade.

Fighting their way through the guardians of the basement along with a pack of deepstalkers. They reached the chamber they needed after brief talk with a talking statue she walk over to a table that had a staff on it. Picking up the staff she had made last year but it was deemed too powerful for anyone less than a first enchanter to have, it was made out of Sylvanwood with lyrium runes engraved with Stormheart and Everite shaped in the fashion of a black and green dragon wrapping around the staff the tails were inlays the tails were the staff blade coming to together in a half and half mix with a silver-blue line of lyrium joining them with the body of the dragons wrapping around the top with a blood red ruby with lyrium veins running through the stone held between the dragons touching jaws. It hummed with the power only a powerful old mage or a dreamer could possibly tap into. Despite being the opposite type of power it crackled with the power of lighting an odd choice for a dreamer but she had always had a talent for it. She waved and moved a bookcase out of the way then hit the wall with a blast of pure fade power blowing a hole in it.

Inside the chamber they quickly dealt with the last few guardians, they located both Jowan's and Kani's phylacteries smashed them. Kani looked around an idea springing to mind that caused her to smile with and evil glint in her eye. "You to go wait just beyond the door I will be right out." She told the others, they both looked nervous but neither were willing to call her wrath while she carried a staff the well-tuned to her power. When they had both gone Kani raised the staff and began chanting in a tongue long forgotten a spell of power that was border line blood magic. The spell would make all the phylacteries useless when tracking a mage as the spells in the glass would now lead them anywhere but the mage that were seeking and the spells cast on the mage from a distance would no longer work. Smiling when it was done she left and meet up with the others together they left and walked into an ambush just as she thought. When they started talking she yelled back at them. "Maybe if you Templars had not raped and killed my clan mates and taken me from my loving family like monsters or if you had never locked me in a small cell for a year and a half where I could only look forward to beaten pissed in and on food along with the rapes I suffered at your hands. I would not have done this but you and the senior mages play with our lives like we have no meaning beyond your twisted Idea of fun you arseholes so my the maker cast you out and the dread wolf take you and your blight spawn children!" she yelled shocking many mages and Templars as they had never heard her yell once in their lives not even when she had been raped and beaten to the point of near death once.

The next moments passed in a blur Jowan snapped and threw them all with blood magic and escaped and lily his lover had been taken to the mages prison to which Kani laughed as she was dragged away. The Templars stepped forward to grab her when Duncan stepped forward. "Hold a moment I invoke the right of conscription on this mage." He Said, "What I will not allow it this mage must pay for her crimes." "Duncan I would not suggest it as she aided a blood mage." Both the first enchanter and the knight-commander spoke at the same time. Kani ignored them and stepped up to a large vase near a door reached in and pulled out a large pack-that she had hidden there on her way down to the chamber with the rod of fire- taking her staff she slug the bag on her back then settled the staff back on her back and walked up to Duncan and spoke in a bored voice. "I am ready when you are Duncan." "Very well. Come recruits we appear to have over stayed our welcome." Duncan said signalling for the other recruits who had been standing off to the side since Duncan appeared. They walked out of the tower, Kani to a deep breath breathing in the fresh air truly free for the first time she spun grabbed Loki by his collar and pulled him in for a deep kisses that left Duncan coughing and looking away polity while the other girls leaned towards each other and kiss just a passionately and it was their first kiss together but they had danced around it for long enough for Fenlen to come to terms that she would never be able to bond with Merrill. The mages broke apart first shortly after the elves broke apart Emerson who had been watching they with an amused smirk the two elves reminded him of skinner and dalish the elven pair who got on just like that after a fight, "You guys done now I would like to be at the inn and sleeping before the rain hit, just saying." Saying in an amused voice from where he was leaning on the door way watching. "I don't know about those foxy ladies but I just wanted to test whether a free blood mage man tasted and felt better than my spirit lover Envie." Kani said in a straight voice causing a few eyebrows to be raised at the spirt lover remark, but given they all had meet and spoken with Curi the spirit no one remarked on it.

"Right let us move on there will be time to play at the inn, will you be will to bunk up by gender?" Duncan asked the group. Emerson and Loki shook their heads they had been share a bunk or tent the last few nights anyway as Loki prefer to sleep as a small fox curled up in a ball in the corn of a tent it worked fine for them. "I will only have an issue if those to start playing and don't at least make a false invite to me I am one for fun and pleasure but not relationships as my fade lover tends to scare off anyone and no one wants to share me with her and that is a deal breaker right there." Kani said with a suggestive smirk and lick of her lips to the elven women she was always wearing a mask in the tower now she could be true to herself and play much more freely. "I have no problem with it just being fun between us all but if it develops into more with any of us we will talk it out but that is down the road any problems on your end Bri?" asked Fenlen, Briaris just shook her head those were exactly what she wanted right now.

When they got to the inn Duncan laid out the plan for the rest of the trip no that they had only one stop for recruits left, the rest of the wardens would head own to wait for them at Redcliff village as warden tended not to like going to the dwarven city until their calling. "Alright here is what I know, I received a letter before I headed out for denerim from the second child and only daughter of the current king of Orzammar king Endrin Aeducan. His daughter has asked for help in getting her and her best friend a member of the legion of the dead into the wardens. The problem is that as it stands her older brother is the named heir but kings are elected in Orzammar and she is worried she will be named after a bloody struggle that she wants no part in, however she also says that the eldest child would make a horrible king and that she must first arrange for her younger brother who is better than both of her along with her older brother at the art of ruling. So she wants wardens on hand to invoke the right if her plan goes wrong." Duncan explained.

"Alright I understand she needs you there encase something goes wrong like plans often do." Loki said nodding as he had seen this kind of thing many times in the memories of the fade, Loki had once been a very powerful dreamer but with his mastery of blood magic he had lost much of the power expect the power to view the past trough the dreams of the spirits and to walk the fade but he could no longer pull the power of the fade as easily. The price had been worth it to Loki as he was now even more powerful as still could find the hidden knowledge he want and with the dreamer added to the recruits Kani could help him achieve even greater strides in his research.

"Okay what do you know about her and this friend of hers are they worth chancing pissing off the nobles of the dwarfs?" Emerson asked knowing from his lessons growing up and his talks with rocky an exiled dwarf from Orzammar in the chargers how much honor was valued in dwarven culture. "Her name is Zena Aeducan and her male friend is a legionnaire named Velvil Brosca, she is a rouge trained. He is a two hand maul swinger. They both are trained by the legion her in scouting and him in raging, she in more at home crafting from what she says claiming that she enchants her and his own weapons and armor. He is a dwarf shaped battering ram if he is truly trained in their rage arts." "Nice both the main uses of dwarfs in battle covered I can see why you want them, what is the dead line?" Briaris asked having seen both types of dwarfs in battle she knew the power they could wield in battle.

Duncan looked at them all, they all seemed to somehow have gathered knowledge of battle field tactics from their lines of work. Loki and Kani would have study the memories of the fade to learn how to wage war and may know more about it than any of them here as they would have seen each side of the story if their tales are to be believed, Briaris would have learned fighting and war tactics among the armada and be applying sea warfare to land, Fenlen would have learned in a manner similar to the mages by learning from the ruins and fade with her spirit allies, and Emerson was taught war by some to the best leaders in frelden and then learned to apply it in the army and in his merc group.

"We will arrive for a celebration for the daughter receiving her first commission as a commander then she will put her plan in action in the battle that we have been invited to help with. But that is enough for one night we must cross the lake then begin are long hike into the mountains tomorrow so get some sleep." Duncan said getting up and heading to his private room one of the few befits of being commander. The others broke off the men heading to their rooms, highlander jumping up after being locked in the room while the recruits talk about their game plan as Kani had immediately bond with the dog and used a spell to learn the dogs form and the Loki and her and turned into dogs to play with the other dog. Now the men and hound prepared for sleep with Loki simply turning into a fox and pulling one of the pillows to the center of the bed curling up and falling asleep right away with the hound curling around the fox and following suit, Emerson changed into his light gear with blade close at hand but no armor on as Loki and Kani had set each their own set of powerful wards while trading methods with each other. The girls head up to their room looked at each other and nodded and with a swift hand movement from Kani all three beds moved together and became on larger one. They then stripped and climbed in naked they were all of the opinion that bed clothes unless they offered protection or it was their moon times –when they wore smalls to hold the rags in place- they wore nothing, the only reason Kani had been wearing clothes when the Templars cam for her was she knew they were coming and had been dress for that reason alone. The women did not raise an eyebrow or look at each other when they saw the scars they all had, some showing signs of being torture. They all had scars so it did not matter. "So do you girls want to play or just sleep tonight I am fine either way." Said Kani. "Actually I would like to hear more about this spirit lover you have?" Said Fenlen, Curi had said that she could feel the aura of desire and purpose around her mixed somehow with love. It made the spirit burn to know what was going on. "I would like to know as well just so I know what will happen when we do play just so I know you two won't fight each other or leave me out of the fun." Briaris said.

"Fair enough you explain what a spirit warrior is so I can tell you girls about my friend just don't tell the others I don't want them to know everything as people get weird and try and kill me when they learn the truth." Kani said, when both of the others nodded and swore not to tell she began explaining how she met Envie. When she finished she waited, Briaris spoke first "now I am jealous you mean you can have sex until you collapse then do it all over again in the fade not fair." She said with a pout that drew attention to her uncovers breast drawing out both other girls arousal and bringing their spirits to the surface as they had been sitting in the backs of each girls minds during the talk, the spirits beginning to fuse with the girls made some of their veins glow blow for Fenlen and green for Kani and their eye started to low with the lights as well. "Wow that is both sexy and scary at once I say table talk for now had have a fun five way what do you four say?" feeling herself grow wet from the strangely arousing sight of their pulsing veins. The two looked at each other, then two dual tone voices spoke their consent. One a mix of Orlesian and a catlike purr and the other was a mix of dalish burr with a lilting bird like accent.

Briaris shivered from the dual tones of their voices and the look of predatory lust in both of their eye framed by glowing veins, they crawled to her sides Fenlen on her left and Kani on her right. "Come obsession let us reward this mortal for her openness." Envie purred with Kani lacing her voice, "Yes desire that should be fair and fun" Curi trilled with Fenlen darkening her voice. Curi felt a strange shift cause by the power of the dreamer and strange fade creature inside her, Curi became similar to Envie not spirit nor demon but something mixed with a mortals unique spark in side she now rest somewhere between a spirit of curiosity and a demon of obsession. The two avatars (spirit host cross bred) bent their heads and began playing with the elf's ears nipping and licking with sucking in the proper turns causing Briaris to quickly start panting from the flames of lust licking outward from her core, they were finding every single one of her weak spots as they moved lower their mouths leaving a curious tingling feeling as they trail their lips down to each take a breast in their mouths. She let out a sharp gasp as their mouths closed around her breast making them feel as if every nerve was singing with pleasure.

They caressed her with fingers alive with both sparks and the wisps of the fade power, when Kani let one of her hands draft down to Briaris's clit she jumped from the feel of static power trailing over her pleasure rod, Fenlen followed up with her fingers started to play with the folds with wisp of power and fingers slowly penetrating her. Fenlen slipped her hand around Bri's back gentle nudging Kani's mouth of the breast replacing it with her hand, the mind reading power of both spirits causing them to know what the other is doing and feel the pleasure that Briaris was feeling as if it was their own only possible thanks to the connection they shared with their host and the physical connection. Kani did the same with the other breast both mouths now free they caught each other in a deep sensual kiss with tongues dancing and waring in front of Briaris how nearly came apart the playing the avatars were doing and the show of the kiss making the light coming from them dance over all three of their skin.

Briaris closed her eye to better feel the pleasure that was somehow letting her come apart without ever truly letting loose, she felt the two move briefly feeling empty when Fenlen removed her fingers until her mouth replaced it with Kani climbing to straddle her hips nearly causing the two avatars nearly collide but Fen moved in time replacing her mouth with her fingers again as her mouth moved to Kani's sex and her other hand moved to her own sex. Kani bent low forcing Briaris to fall back on to the bed moving to kiss her deeply mouth filled with dancing sparks, their breast came together sparks jumping like second hands on both their breast with wisps of power dancing over Fenlen's breast. Kani's hands carded through Briaris's hair, soon the feedback loop caused by the mental link soon cause them to all shatter as one. As they lay there panting letting the shivers subsided the spirits had departed from their lovers sated, "that was fun! Not an everyday thing as my body could not handle five at once, but once and a whole would be great fun." Kani said the others voice agreement, with a content purr as she curled around Briaris's right side and Fenlen curled around the left sided, unthinkingly seeking contact to fill the empty feeling that was always left when their spirits left. Briaris was happy to let two sexy elven women cling to her, "I will clean us up." Kani said then gestured and the sweat grime gathered in the air pulled from their skin and the sheets and flew into the bucket in the corner, with another gesture the blankets fell gently on top of them. Fenlen sighed with contentment and drifted to a dreamless sleep and the other's so followed.

The next morning when the wardens to be headed out with Duncan at their head. The males of the group notice the new found closeness and sated aura surrounding them. Emerson was happy for them as finding pleasure in those you can trust is a rare as precious thing, Loki just smiled he never really sought out pleasure often as he was mistrustful by nature and nurture but he longed for the day's when he could let his guard down when seeking pleasure, the last he had been able to do that with was a witch of the wilds named Morrigan. She had been very clear as to what she wanted and made it feel safe no matter how strange it was as she should have been one of the last most would trust, but she was flemth's daughter and a witch of the wilds to his roaming blood mage and for whatever reason he felt safe in her arms. Loki became lost in memories of raven black hair and cat like yellow eyes framed by pale skin under the moon light in a small grove. Duncan had notice the tension of sex building between the three all last night and smiled the warden's life was lonely finding comfort in each other was wise provided they all survived the joining. One unexpected effect Loki had noticed as he taught Kani how to tended Fenlen's illness was that it was reduced somehow the sex with the spirits in the mix pushed it back. So some basking in memories of pleasure others thinking to the future all watching the road, they boarded the ship to cross the lake and head for their last new recruits.


End file.
